


【研日】微甜的記憶

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 孤爪研磨失憶了收綠在《睡前故事》，寫於2021-01-01
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 1





	【研日】微甜的記憶

事情是這樣的。  
二十歲的孤爪研磨意外發生車禍，輕微擦傷。在醫院醒來時，卻失去高二起所有記憶。他在高中時關係最好的朋友紛紛聞訊趕來。  
「應該是短暫記憶混亂，需要休息。」醫生這麼說。  
研磨醒來看到自己高二時的兩個同級同學，還有一個完全不認識的橙髮青年。  
黑尾鐵朗來到時場面有些尷尬。他看到日向翔陽靠著牆邊，對方朝他笑一笑打招呼，卻一直沒進病房。  
福永招平和山本猛虎都說研磨沒什麼大礙。黑尾跟他們一起把研磨送回家，送到屋子裡後，看他沒什麼不良反應，就走了。

「研磨你肚子餓嗎？」日向給他倒了一杯溫水，又替他張羅被子，蓋上。研磨縮在被爐裡，只讓他拿遊戲過來——這人自來熟得讓他有點尷尬。  
日向剛才跑來跑去辦出院手續，現在忙完這一通有些累了，空氣中一下子安靜下來，二人相對無言。  
橙色的頭髮、燦爛的笑容、肌肉發達，像是RPG中那種很吃得開的開朗角色。  
研磨想不通，為什麼自己會跟這麼外向的人熟悉，未來的自己到底在想什麼，不會有壓力嗎。  
「呃⋯⋯那個，謝謝你幫忙。」研磨開口。  
日向愣了愣，似乎非常驚訝。「不客氣。」  
研磨繼續：「那個⋯⋯你可以先回去了。」  
「哦⋯⋯也是，抱歉、對不起，我這就回家。」日向「唰」地站起來，神情一瞬間變得低落，然後很快打起了精神。「研磨你好好休息，午飯和晚飯都在冰箱裡，我明天再來看你。」  
研磨突然感到一陣刺痛。  
他摸一摸胸口，沒有異樣。

本來以為自己會鬆一口氣，沒想到橙髮青年一出門他就後悔了。  
研磨照鏡子時，看到長頭髮的自己熟悉又陌生，又打了一陣遊戲，心煩意亂，決定出去散步。  
他的家在東京近郊，附近有公園和商店街。這些景物對他而言熟悉又陌生，研磨愈走愈煩躁，最後走累了，坐在花槽旁，背靠著鐵絲網。這兒是路口，人來人往，不少人來來回回在跑步。  
好累。  
他摸口袋，發現自己沒有帶手機，可是他記得回去的路，所以沒關係。

在來來往往的人中，一名橙髮少年跑過，經過自己身邊時頓住了。  
「你也打排球嗎！」他蹲下。  
誒？  
是誰。  
是幻覺嗎。

研磨閉眼，再睜開，眼前真的出現了一名橙髮青年，拿著橘子，蹲在地上察看他的狀況。「研磨——你去哪了？我找了你好久！」  
原來是日向不放心，打算回頭再捎一點水果給他，回頭看到空蕩蕩的房子嚇到心臟都停頓了。  
但在日向伸出手時，研磨卻率先站起，說，他想回去了。  
從頭到尾沒碰他的手。  
日向收回手，停頓了兩秒，才終於擠出一個笑容。「好，我這就帶你回去。」

研磨回頭看了看他，垂下眼。  
差一點哭啊。  
我對你來說很重要吧。  
⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

失憶對研磨沒有太大影響。雖然他對那幾年的記憶比較糢糊，但起居沒什麼問題，大學那邊逃課幾天也沒有問題，就這麼過了兩天。  
醫生也說最多一星期後，就會恢復正常生活了。  
這天晚上研磨也在打遊戲，電話突然響起來，來電顯示「煩人的眼鏡」。他莫名其妙，接了電話，果然是陌生人。  
對方說日向喝醉了，又什麼都不肯說，實在沒辦法才打給他。  
研磨說送他回家吧，對方直接說：「哈？你們不是住在一起的嗎？我不記得你家的地址。」  
什麼？住在一起？什麼時候？  
所以他說回家⋯⋯回什麼家？  
確實，研磨家有一扇門一直沒有被打開，他在潛意識也忽視了那個房間，現在想來很有可能是那個人的房間。

研磨在心裡吐槽「我可是病人啊」，腳步卻馬不停蹄出門接人。他剛下計程車，就見橙髮青年臉紅紅、鼻子也紅紅的，撞到他懷裡。  
非常溫暖的懷抱，有淡淡的汗味。  
好像在哪裡感受過的味道。  
研磨耳畔突然響起一句「研磨，來給我托球練習吧——」。  
他按住額頭，轉過身，朝另外的二人點頭打招呼。日向的朋友叫月島螢和山口忠，在研磨的記憶裡沒有印象，也很快就離開了。  
日向站直了，一聲不吭，呆呆地跟他走，讓他上車就上車，讓他坐哪就坐哪，乖得完全不像是醉酒的人。  
「⋯⋯那個⋯⋯你現在住在哪？我送你回去。」研磨在車上這麼問。  
「⋯⋯」  
一片尷尬的沉默。

研磨實在沒辦法，只能讓計程車載回他的家。日向站起來，走得很穩，一步不離跟隨研磨，進門也在玄關好好脫鞋了，要不是異於尋常的沉默，乍看之下完全不像醉了。  
事情就在二人坐在被爐邊發生的。  
日向一坐下就一聲不吭地掉眼淚，研磨嚇了一跳，拿起盒裝紙巾，卻發現他完全沒反應，連淚都不懂擦。  
「⋯⋯遊戲⋯⋯」  
「遊戲？」研磨。  
「我想打遊戲。」日向直直望向前方，眼淚不多，但一直掉、一直掉，掉個不停。「因為研磨最喜歡打遊戲了。」  
研磨的心被撞了一下。  
研磨倒了一杯溫水，把遊戲機拿出來時，日向的臉更紅了，酒精上臉了，衣服都被淚打濕。他看向研磨，認真地問：「是不是因為我打遊戲太爛，所以要受懲罰了。」  
研磨的嘴張了又合上。「不是。」  
「那為什麼⋯⋯」日向喃喃自語，重覆了一次，又說：「我想跟他打球⋯⋯」  
「誰？」研磨問他。  
「⋯⋯」沒有回答。  
日向的神情太悲傷了，讓研磨心裡也變得酸澀起來，低聲問：「你是同性戀嗎？」  
日向不回答，明明在看著研磨，研磨卻覺得他不是在看他。  
「我知道研磨一個人也能過得很好。」他的眼淚一直掉。「可是我只想他回來⋯⋯」  
研磨神差鬼使地把pad拿出來，他想說點什麼，他想點開比賽讓他看——他知道這能安慰他，這就像記憶裡某一個場景那樣。有什麼糢糊的東西閃現，當時橙髮少年的臉也是紅的，也是很悲傷，他想做點什麼，去安慰他。  
頭好痛。  
不應該是這樣的，他沒想到讓他哭，這人應該一直笑著的，永遠笑著的。  
研磨觸碰他的臉，親吻著咸咸的淚水。腦海裡閃現出他隔著排球網，朝他笑著的模樣，那樣開懷的模樣。  
你到底是誰？  
日向翔陽，是誰？

他托起他的臉，才發現日向閉上眼了，頭靠在他的手心，很溫暖。研磨拿了個靠墊，讓他靠在自己身上，橙色的頭髮刺刺的。  
研磨的頭一直微微刺痛，但比起心臟的鈍痛卻不太重要了。

高中二年級那一年到底發生了什麼事？  
他把電腦拿過來，插上外置硬盤。  
⋯⋯  
⋯⋯

日向醒來時頭很痛，身體卻沒有不舒服，而且也是躺在柔軟的被褥裡的。  
他動了動，旁邊的研磨頂著黑眼圈，給他端來一杯清水。  
「早安，研磨⋯⋯」他打呵欠，突然一個激靈，馬上翻身坐起來。「你怎麼不好好休息！」  
「我睡不著，回過神來都這個點了。」研磨剛剛在打解謎遊戲，愈打愈清醒，放下switch。「而且最需要休息的是翔陽吧，你時差倒過來了嗎？」  
日向愣住。  
他小心翼翼，聲音非常輕：「你記起來⋯⋯了？」  
「嗯。」研磨看著他，所有東西一閃而過，笑著的翔陽、實現約定的翔陽、哭著的翔陽、還有昨晚醉酒的翔陽。「這是翔陽第一次喝醉吧？」  
他一下飛機就馬不停蹄去醫院，他卻讓他離開了家。傷心、失落、惶恐⋯⋯不知道翔陽是帶著什麼樣的心情與朋友喝酒的，卻對此隻字不提。

他昨天翻著電腦，翻著那些比賽，有一個專門的資料夾，全都是眼前這個人的身影。  
「不是第一次，我在國外有喝過酒的。」日向擦了擦臉。  
「幸好翔陽酒品不錯。」要是變成親吻狂魔可不得了。  
日向小心翼翼碰了碰研磨，確定他沒有抗拒，是真的恢復記憶，才撲上去。「真的是研磨，是真的研磨。」  
「嗯。」研磨按著他的後腦。  
「真的回來了。」  
「嗯。」  
「是研磨回來了。」  
「是的。」  
翔陽又不說話了，研磨按著他的後腦，感覺到溫熱的眼淚滑過自己的臉旁，假裝沒發現，閉上眼。  
即使忘記了、即使對自己的喜好產生懷疑、即使理智上完全不理解，但是身體卻一直在提醒他。  
你是記得的。  
記得那微甜的過去，在體育館約定、在路口相遇、在隔網而笑、記得自己看他「升級」時那微妙自豪的感覺、記得他的體溫、記得他肌膚的觸感、記得這個永遠都在更新的最佳遊戲。

「研磨。」日向帶著鼻音。「我愛你。」  
「我也愛你，翔陽。」他側頭，貼著他的耳朵說。

（完）


End file.
